The Gift
by Persephone Choiseul
Summary: ExcerptCh1 'I have never believed in fate or destiny... my frustration when... people believe it was destiny...that brought me to that beach at that exact hour to meet the one man who would ruin my life before becoming the center of my universe' on HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.

A/N: Okay, the idea for this story struck me during psych class… so let's see how it goes.

Heero is OOC in this story for a reason… he's suffering from a personality disorder. Any guesses as to which one it is?

Hint: It's a little bit rarer, especially in men, than let's say depressive personality disorder or even dysthymia.

Hope u like!

The Gift

Chapter 1: Prologue

Posted on 7th Nov. 2007

I have never believed in fate or destiny or karma or anything of that sort. It doesn't comfort me to think that whoever has wronged me will be dealt with by a higher power. If I want revenge I do it myself… not that I've had to extract revenge on many people. I also am a firm believer of forgive and forget and never cross paths with them again lest I lose my reasoning capabilities and smack them one right in the sucker…

Ahem.

Moving on. So I don't like the idea of divine punishment just as much as I don't like the idea of not having control of my own fate. I like to think that if I am going to be doing something ten years from now it was because of my choices _now_ rather than me being a puppet in some grand master plan.

Essentially what I'm saying is… I'm a control freak. That's that.

So imagine my frustration when the reins of my love life were snatched from me… rather rudely as well.

Not to mention that it all happened in a way that even now when I tell my story people believe it was destiny. Or fate. Or whatever that brought me to that beach at that exact hour on that exact date to meet the one man who would become ruin my life before becoming the centre of my universe.

Let's start at the beginning.

My name is Duo Maxwell and I have a braid. I am a man if case you were wondering because I get tired of explaining my braid to everyone. I have a braid because I want to. And because I like my hair. Moving on…

I work for a software company writing security programs. The work is good as is the pay. My boss is my best friend from high school all the way through college. How is he my boss then? He worked harder than I did, still does, and he had the ambition to climb the corporate ladder more than I did. The day he got promoted to the head of our department I congratulated him from the bottom of my heart because I felt no envy. Okay… I lied… I envied his passion to be something more but I also enjoyed the tranquility my simple, non-ambitious life gave me.

If I make enough to support myself… then why worry? It's not like I'll have it written on my grave or anything.

So getting sidetracked… his name is Wufei Chang. He loves martial arts, meditating and drinking chamomile tea. He loves his wife Meiran more than all of the above combined. I love none of the above. I suck at martial arts although I know enough dirty fighting to make sure no one messes with me, I hate tea and there's no way in hell I'm sitting still long enough for it to be considered 'meditating'. I like movement, loud noises, and oddly enough… chaos. I prefer the simple life but I am drawn like a moth to disruptions. One of the many reasons I have my mug-shot sitting in the local police office. I just happen to get in the middle of things that have nothing to do with me.

And that's how I met_him._ Let go back to the fall of last year. Winter was late in coming and the trees were just barely starting to lose their leaves after turning red and yellow and orange. The beach was starting to get deserted because the water was too cold and the nights were starting to get longer and chillier.

I normally, _never_ come to the beach at night. There have been several attacks on people in the darkness of the night as well as reports of mugging and one murder a couple of years back. The beach is the centre of all things illegal at night because it's secluded enough from the eyes of the night public. It's off the highway to the side where people only show either during the day or on New Year's Eve when the city hosts a party there.

It's the closest beach from my house and my love of water draws me to it several times a week. But never during the night.

So on this particular day, in the middle of the week I suddenly find myself without anything to do. My program's written and tested. I have done the laundry, cleaned the house, had a decent home-cooked meal right out of the microwave AND I have washed the dishes. I have ALSO washed the windows, dusted the bookshelf and done everything I can possibly think of to pass time until it was late enough to sleep. It was seven pm, and I was completely and utterly bored.

Calling Wufei had gotten nothing done. The bastard was probably out somewhere having fun with his wife. Ten calls and no response. I quickly got tired of leaving annoying messages on his voicemail and my attention drifted elsewhere.

Did you know that my ceiling had tiles on them? I didn't. I also didn't know that there were sixty-nine and a half tiles there. Why the half? Someone sawed half a tile off to make it fit the corner.

I sighed. A long suffering sigh.

In a moment of frustration I grabbed my jacket, my keys and my wallet and headed out the door. I didn't know where I was going or what I was going to do when I got there but I left anyway.

My feet took me to the beach before I knew where I was. Looking up I saw that the moon was full and bright that night and the tide was high. It was crashing loudly against the jetty spraying half the beach in a fine, chilling mist. I shivered in the cold and turned to go back home when I suddenly saw the lone figure standing on the jetty staring down on the violent water. From the distance I couldn't make out any features or even the gender but all I saw was a lean shadow against the brightness of the moon reflected on the foaming water.

Then I saw the body bend downwards.

I found myself taking off at a run towards the wooden structure. My insides felt like they had been encased in ice as I realized what the person was going to do. My feet moved faster when I saw the body lean forwards and then gently, almost gracefully fall forwards into the freezing water.

"NO!" I yelled and shed my jacket and shoes without stopping my run and dashed across the jetty to the very end jumping off the edge straight into the icy water. I felt my breath knocked out of me as I forced myself to think and look through the dark freezing water for the body. The moonlight illuminated a figure a few feet away from me, deathly still and I forced my cramping limbs to move towards it. Distractedly I noticed that it was a boy, a young man who floated in front of me. Wrapping my fingers around one limp wrist I tugged the body towards me surprised when I felt no resistance from the boy. Finally managing to get a strong hold on him I broke through the surface of the water with a deep, staggering breath, my lungs on fire while the rest of my body was freezing. Forcing the boy's head above water I started swimming towards the jetty. With one strong push I had him half on the jetty half off, as I pulled myself on the damp wood. Dragging him a good way away from the crashing water I slapped his face lightly trying to get him to wake up. He was not responding.

"Hey?! Wake up! Can you hear me?" I slapped him again but no response. I thought back to my CPR classes I had taken ages ago and I checked his pulse, then his breathing. He was alive but not breathing. I then checked his mouth to see if his tongue was blocking his airway and then pushed against his sternum with both hands. Tilting his head back I placed my mouth on his and breathed into him. No response. I went for a second cycle and when I breathed into him a second time he coughed loudly, his breath coming in gasps as he spat out water from his lungs. I turned him to the side and watched as he curled up into a fetal position. "Hey buddy… are you okay?"

My answer was a cough from him and a wheezing breath. "You'll be okay, I'll get you to a hospital okay? You'll be fine."

"No…" He wheezed. "No hospitals…" He shivered violently and I ran towards my discarded clothes, covering his small frame with my much larger jacket.

"You need care… I'm not a doctor I can't take care of you and I'm not going to leave you behind." I said to him watching him open his eyes slowly to look at me. They were the most beautiful shade of blue I had ever seen but at the moment they were glazed over with exhaustion and possibly hypothermia.

"You won't leave me?" He asked in a tiny voice and I shook my head.

"Not until you get some proper care." I was shivering too and my soaked clothes were sucking the heat right out of me and my water logged braid felt like it weight fifty pounds. I decided I didn't have time to argue with him. "How about I take you to my place, get us both dried up and then we'll see if you need medical attention?"

At his weak nod I helped him up, taking most of his weight as he felt incredibly weak and we began our trek back home.

oOOo

I made him wear my dry clothes and put him in front of the fireplace to warm up while I went to make him some soup. He was really quiet and I worried about him. He hadn't been talking much. And to prefer going to a strange man's house rather than to the hospital? Was he paranoid?

Standing on the doorway to the living room I took the time to study him. He was gorgeous to say the least… and he had really thick dark brown hair that were stiff with sea salt at the moment. He looked slightly oriental as though he was half Asian or something… and he had the most beautiful bronze gold skin colour I had seen… I thought about my skin colour self consciously. I could never get myself to tan. I always burn and go pink. So I'm naturally pale. Too pale sometimes…

"Hey buddy." He looked at me lazily as I went into the living room with a steaming bowl of soup in my hands. "I warmed up some chicken noodle soup for you. Sorry it's not home made or anything but it should warm you up." I chattered to try to make him feel more comfortable as I handed him the bowl. "Careful, it's really hot."

I watched him take the bowl and return to staring at the fireplace. "You have a nice place."

Hmm… and you have a nice voice if you use it more often. "Yeah… but it's because I just cleaned it today. It's a disaster zone otherwise."

"You live alone?" He took a tentative sip and seemed to decide he liked the soup before sipping it some more.

"Yeah…" I took a seat beside him leaning backwards until I my back was resting against the couch. "Parents live really far away… only friend got married and moved out… so yes, I live alone."

"Hn." He grunted and continued staring at the fire.

"Why'd you try to kill yourself?" I asked before I had a chance to think it through and then I felt like an ass when he stiffened. "If you don't mind me asking… you don't have to answer."

I saw him grinding his teeth slightly as he thought hard. When I was sure he had decided not to answer he said in a soft, unsure voice, "I had nowhere left to go."

"What?"

"No one wanted me around. I didn't have anywhere to go. I didn't have anyone to go to. So I just…" He took another sip and I stared at him slack jawed. _That's_ why he tried to kill himself?

"That's not a reason! That's an excuse!" I said horrified. "You can't go trying to kill yourself every time something goes wrong or you hit a dead end! I know nothing about you but I still can't fathom how lightly you take your life!"

"It's not worth much, so why bother?" His words froze me up. Was this guy depressed? Or had he been smacked around by life enough to not care anymore?

But he looked so young…

"How old are you?" I asked him and he looked at me with jaded eyes, looking more mature than his young face should be.

"Nineteen… as of today."

It's his birthday today? He tried to kill himself on his birthday?! "You tried to kill yourself on your birthday?"

He seemed to think about that, his forehead furrowing. "Yeah… I guess I did."

Don't tell me he hadn't made the connection! Oh my god, this guy was seriously fucked.

"You're seriously screwed man." I said to him and he darted a quick look at me.

"That's… that's what he said too." He said in a quivering voice as he put the soup down on the ground. "Before he told me to go kill myself." He dropped the blanket that was resting around his shoulders and got up.

"Where are you going?" I asked him.

"Nowhere." He answered as he started taking his clothes off.

I blushed at the sight of his exposed chest. He was lean and muscular but also had a slight feminine quality about him that I couldn't put my finger on. "Hey buddy! Keep your clothes on! Why're you taking them off?"

"They're yours… I wouldn't want to run off with them." As his hands reached for the waistband of my sweats I grabbed his wrists.

"I don't care, keep them with you. And where exactly are you planning on going tonight?" I was worried he'd try to kill himself again.

"Nowhere. I have nowhere to go." He mumbled his eyes darting to look outside the window. The night was starting to get foggy and the weather outside looked like it would be even colder than before now.

"Then stay." I said holding his wrist and I saw his eyes sparkle.

"Really?" He asked unsure but his wide eyes were bright with hope. "I can stay?"

"Yeah… sure…" I said to him handing his discarded shirt back to him. "And put this back on, my apartment is not the warmest of places.

"It's warm enough." He said with a shy smile but took the shirt anyway.

Stay. That's what I had said to him. And that one word had caused me to pretty much kiss my normal life goodbye.

* * *

A/N: So if you're interested I'll continue this. For anyone who's waiting for the next chapter of Lonely Day it'll be up before Monday. 

Until next time,

Persephone


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.

A/N: Here's the second installment! Heero's personality gets more bizarre the more I write him in this fic, which luckily only shows how unstable he is. And as usual, the warning: Heero is OOC. Oh he is soooo OOC.

My new favourite thing? Writing Duo POV. His thoughts are so, SO fun! And my inner voice can easily take his tone. (grin).

Chapter 2: Magic Eye

Posted on 19th December 2007

"You can sleep here, I'll bring out some blankets for you. Tomorrow morning we'll discuss what to do with you." I said as I started gathering a pillow and some blankets for him. "By the way, I still haven't asked your name…"

"It's Heero. Yuy." The boy supplied distractedly as he looked at the photo frames decorating the wall.

"I'm Duo Maxwell. I'm a security software programmer. And those are my parents, John and Helen Maxwell." I told him when I saw him linger on the picture of my parents holding me as a baby. They looked so young in there, the Mom and Dad I know are old and wrinkled and baked pies for the neighbourhood children. Not Dad, Mom bakes. Dad screams at them for destroying his flower beds.

I chuckled to myself at the fond memory; it's been too long since I've seen them… maybe a visit is in order?

"Here you go." I said to him, fixing the couch for him. "Is this okay?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?" I jumped hearing his voice so close to my ear. Turning around I found that he had walked right up to me and was standing less than an inch away from me. I purposefully put several feet between us before considering his question.

"Boyfriend? No." I answered him clearing my throat. I knew I was bisexual, playing both sides of the field. But I had never actually had a boyfriend. I've only had two girlfriends. Both of whom got tired of me not being romantic enough.

"So you're available?" He asked taking purposeful strides towards me and standing right in front of me.

"Uh… yes… but technically no because I'm not looking." I told him and saw him smile brightly. What did I say to make him so happy?

"Why did you save me?" He asked his eyes wide and sparkling.

"Uh… because you were dying?" I was really confused now. Here I had known him barely two hours… three is a stretch and he's hitting on me? Where did the depressed guy go?

"You care for me." He stated. Not questioned… stated.

"Excuse me?"

"You saved me because you cared for me. That's why you jumped into the freezing water to save me. You like me." He said simply as though he was telling me about the weather.

"Uh… no." I said to him feeling panicked about his sudden enthusiasm for me. With one finger I pushed him away and watched his expression crumple.

"Oh… then why?" He looked close to tears and god help me, I felt like a bastard. I had no idea what had happened to him, I had no idea what he'd gone through to feel such complete despair as to jump into the ocean…

Maybe he's just looking for comfort?

"Because it's a human thing to do… you save someone who needs help… if you can." I explained to him.

"Oh…" He chewed his lower lip looking really small in front of me. My shirt and sweats on him were too large and he looked a little bit like he was drowning in them. "So you don't care about me? At all?"

"Uh…" _What_ do you say to that? Jesus Dude! I've only just met you!

I watched as he turned and headed into the kitchen. "Uh… where are you going?" Before I could follow him he returned with a knife. He held it right above his jugular and I felt all blood drain from my face. "Oh god."

"So if I kill myself now… it shouldn't matter right?" He asked with a completely straight face but his eyes looked like he wanted to cry.

"Of course it matters… give me the knife. Come on Heero don't do this." I reached forward but he stepped back from me.

"You don't care about me. Why should my living or dying affect you in any way?" He asked me again pulling the knife closer to his neck so that the tip was touching his skin.

"Please don't do this… come on, come here… give me the knife please Heero don't do this." I begged him but he edged the knife closer until I saw the knife nick the skin and a small bead of blood appear and then drip down his neck. I dashed forward and grabbed the knife pulling it away from him. "What the fuck is wrong with you!?" I yelled at him, more afraid than angry. This night had been hell of an emotional rollercoaster.

I held the knife away from him so that he won't be able to grab it again. I saw him bite his lip as his eyes watered and then with a gasp he jumped and wrapped himself around me.

"You _do_ care!" He whimpered into my neck and I staggered at his sudden, additional weight. What had I gotten myself into?

"It's late… uh… go to sleep okay?" I said to him and he immediately dislodged himself from me, nodding, and headed to the couch. He sat down and looked at me adoringly. "Yeah go to sleep now okay? I'm switching the lights off." He nodded enthusiastically before dropping down on the couch suddenly. I ran to his side to see if he had fainted but he had just slipped straight into sleep.

Maybe when he almost drowned he hurt his head somehow? Maybe he'll be better in the morning?

Oh god please let him be normal in the morning.

I tucked the blankets around him since he had fallen asleep _on_ them. Then I turned the lights off and headed to the bedroom.

oOOo

"Mm…" I yawned loudly, stretching so hard I felt a couple of joints pop… but wow it felt good. Lazily blinking open one eye I looked at my room. From the level of light filtering through the window I'd guess it was around six am.

Now why would I be up a whole hour before my alarm goes off without any prompting?

Oh right… because of that delicious smell! It smelt like eggs and bacon and cheese and toast all put together…

YUM!

I drooled slightly before shooting up in bed. What the hell? I live alone! Then who's…

Oh right… last night… Heero…

What the hell?! Heero's cooking?!

I darted out of bed and out of the bedroom and landed straight in the kitchen. "What are you doing?" I said to the startled young man standing in front of the stove.

I so did not expect the reaction he gave me.

"I'm sorry! I thought you'd want breakfast so I made you some. I'm sorry if I did something wrong." He let go of the spatula he was holding and it clattered against the linoleum floor. Then he got onto his knees and just sat there. "I'm sorry!"

What?

"Heero get up please." I said to him as I kept an eye on the food on the stove. "The food'll burn."

In a quick darting motion he grabbed the spatula from in front of him, cleaned it quickly with a towel and then started fixing the breakfast. In moments it was done and placed in front of me.

"Where's your share?" I asked seeing how he'd only made one serving.

"Oh it doesn't matter." He said perkily as he sat down across from me and watched me expectedly.

I took a small bite and then a larger one when I found it delicious. "Heero, you _have_ to teach me how to make eggs like this before you leave." I said to him through a mouthful of eggs and I saw his expression fall.

"You want me to go away?" He asked his lower lip starting to tremble. I froze, my fork halfway between my mouth and my plate. "I promise I'll be good. I promise I'll do everything! I'll clean up and cook and wash and pleasure and grocery…"

Wait, wait, wait. What was that second to last one? Pleasure? _Pleasure?_ Had he been abused or something? Could that be why he's so… needy… for the lack of a better word?

"Please, please, please, please…" He chanted his eyes distant. "I'll do anything. Please don't leave me. I love you."

"WHAT?!" I panicked. I'll admit it, it scared me. I am one of those commitment phobic people. I am much too energetic to be saddled down by one relationship for the rest of my life and I had never said those three exact words to _anyone_ other than my parents and_no-one_ had said them to me. Until now I guess. "You don't know what you're saying! You can't love me! We have barely known each other twelve hours! And we spent half of them sleeping!"

"I love you so much. I'd die if you left me." He said his eyes tearing up.

This can't be normal. This isn't right. Something is very wrong with this boy and it can't possibly be physical.

"Okay Heero… you're not leaving okay? Now stop crying." I said soothingly to him and immediately his tears dried up and he got up with a smile. Humming to himself he went to the sink and started washing dishes.

Why did I feel played? Was he even really crying?

"Heero… are you … umm… are you sick?" I asked not knowing how to ask him outright if he was insane.

He dropped the pan he had in his hand and it clattered horribly in the steel sink. I cringed at the sound and then I saw him turn around slowly. His eyes were narrowed to slits and he was trembling with anger.

"I'm_ not_ crazy!" He hissed. I was suddenly on my guard as though he was a wild animal. "You think I'm crazy! He thinks I'm crazy! I'm not! I just loved him! I just love you! I'm NOT CRAZY!" He yelled and I took a step back from him. That seemed to break whatever mood he was in and he suddenly dropped down to his knees again, his anger gone. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I won't ever yell at you again. I'm sorry."

"It… It's okay… I guess…" I said to him and he brightened, he jumped up and returned to doing the dishes as though nothing had just happened.

I tiptoed out of the kitchen and into the bathroom to take the quickest shower of my life and was ready to leave in fifteen minutes. Even washing my hair didn't keep me long.

"Bye Baby." I heard from behind me and I turned around slowly wondering what I would find this time. I saw him standing there smiling serenely at me. And did he just call me Baby?

"Don't call me mmphh…" I didn't even get to finish my sentence as he forced my head down and placed his lips squarely on mine, using my surprise and outrage at the kiss to push his tongue into my mouth. I grabbed his shoulders and pushed him away from me. He had the most content smile on his face while mine must have looked horrified. "What the hell…?"

"Be back home early. I miss you already." He said to me and then turned to go back into the kitchen. I stared at him a moment longer, slack jawed and then proceeded to leave the apartment and arrive at the office one hour early to the surprise and shock of everyone there.

Hey… my life hadn't exactly been normal since last night so whatever.

oOOo

"Wu, it's not funny." I said to him calmly although inside I was seething. Here I go to my best friend to ask for advice and once I tell him my problem he starts laughing. Not just laughing, laughing_ hysterically_… as in gasping for air and getting hiccups while holding his side as he attempted not to fall out of his chair.

He wiped away a tear that had escaped with one finger as he attempted to regain his composure. I gotta admit… Wufei was as 'stuck up his ass' as they come but it turns out nothing is normal anymore.

"So you're telling me you saved a guy from drowning and brought him to your place where he ended up staying the night and now he won't leave and he made you breakfast and kissed you goodbye?" He asked still smiling but thank god his laughter had ceased.

"… Yes."

"What beach is this? Maybe if I attempt to drown Meiran in it she'll be more wifely." He said with a completely straight face.

"You can't handle wifely. Believe me." I leaned forward on his desk making strong eye contact with him. "Wufei… this guy is nuts. He goes from yelling to begging in moments. He seems way too eager to please and I don't know how to get rid of him!"

"Hmm… I want to meet him. Let's see if I can knock some sense into him." He said and I almost melted with gratitude. If anyone could order someone around like they owned them… it was Wufei.

"Yes please come home with me after work today." I said desperately.

Wufei flushed. "Don't put it like _that_." He covered his flushing face and I laughed at him for seeing the innuendo I hadn't even put in there.

"You're spending way too much time with me Wu!" I said to him with a smile and he cursed.

"Get back to work you slacker." He said trying to look authoritative but his red face made it comical.

"Yes Boss." I said to him with a mock salute before leaving his office to get some actual work done.

oOOo

"Heero, this is Wufei. He's my boss and best friend." I introduced a nervous Heero who was lingering in the hallway and refused to come into the living room.

"Now?" He asked his eyes darting between us and the bedroom. "Or later? Do I make dinner for him or will he leave right after?"

Wufei and I exchanged looks. "What are you _talking_ about?" I said feeling a little exasperated.

"Isn't he here for a threesome?" He said absolutely seriously. Silence greeted those words and then Wufei scrambled towards the door.

"I think I'll see you tomorrow Duo." He said with a face so red I wondered if he'd popped a couple of blood vessels. And he dashed out of there without a second glance.

I looked at Heero in awe. No one had managed to scare off Wufei in the first two minutes of meeting them. No one.

He walked up to me wrapped his arms around me, hugging me warmly. "I missed you." He said and then placed a soft kiss on my cheek.

I didn't return his hug but I have to admit, he gave nice hugs.

oOOo

"What are you doing?" I jumped when I heard his voice right above my shoulder. I was still not used to having someone live with me and three days later I continued to jump at every sound. I think part of it was because I never knew what would happen next. Would he kiss me? Or threaten suicide?

"Uh… I'm testing a new security program developed recently. I'm trying to find a hole in it. If it passes then we can ship this out to the customer." I explained as my fingers resumed their dance over the keyboard. I heard him pull a chair to come sit next to me and he watched the screen with awe.

After about fifteen minutes of silence he spoke up. "Maybe you should try to bypass gate four before trying to sneak past the program." My fingers stopped and I looked at Heero.

"You know about computers?"

"A little." He said suddenly unsure.

"Oh no, it's okay to know about computers. It's not a problem all right?" I assured him. I had learned quickly that Heero got worried that_ anything_ would get me to throw him out…which was partly true because I wanted him gone, but not the way he suspected he'd be thrown out.

I'm not just going to kick him to the street. I can see that he is not mentally suited to taking care of himself. He has issues… major ones… and he seems to have little to no confidence in himself.

And he's happy like that… which is by far the biggest problem. How do you help someone who doesn't want to be helped?

I tried what he'd said about gate four and suddenly the whole program crashed. I sat there gaping. I had been at that for three hours and hadn't noticed the flaw. He did.

"Wow Heero you're good at this!" He gave a brilliant smile at my exclamation and it struck me again that he was gorgeous. But having him around was like having a little kid on the loose in the house. A little kid in a young adult body with serious mental issues and confidence problems.

"I was trained… by my father for a while." He said and I nodded at him. Usually he refrained from saying anything about his past.

"Where's your father now?" I asked but this time, I was not surprised when his blue eyes filled with tears and his lips trembled.

"He left me!" He rubbed his eyes ferociously with the sleeve of one hand, turning the skin there red. "He said that I was too needy and he can't take care of me anymore." He explained in between sobs.

"What did he do?" I awkwardly patted his arm and he seemed to take immense comfort from the little gesture.

"He told me to stay in my room." He nodded as if confirming his memory. "Then he moved away."

My hand on his arm stilled. He _moved?_ Just up and left?! "How…?"

"The landlord found me, when he came to clean the apartment up." He sniffled and I had the urge to hug him. Even if he was a bit on the crazy side, he was a sweet kid. I can't believe the kid's father would _leave him behind_ rather than get him proper help! "Then Dirk found me." He smiled at the memory. "I stayed with him a long, long time. He loved me."

"He said he loved you?"

Heero nodded excitedly. "He told me all the time. I was his favourite boy." Wait… wait… there were more boys? Favourite? What the hell? "Are you hungry? I'll make you some snacks." He said and got up, leaving me sitting there with my mouth open and my brain working overtime.

Shit… I was only twenty-one and I felt like an old man. I stretched feeling my joints pop. Living with Heero sure was emotionally draining.

* * *

A/N: Yup,the story is going to be a weird one. Until Duo adjusts to Heero and then the whole thing will start to make sense. Hope you liked! 

PS: I don't know if you noticed but recently, Lonely Day Ch9 included, I've been writing through a writer's block. A major one. I usually manage to write about 4000 words in a span of a day but these days it's taking me twice as long. So I apologize if this chapter is not as good as I used to be. Sorry! I'm working hard at it, I really am!

Until next time,  
Persephone


End file.
